No Matter What Happends, No Matter how Tradgic
by MerceeLovee
Summary: Six bestfriends from Minnesota , then four leave, what happen to the other two  ?  My second OC story :   Review :D


10 years ago...

this is my first year of kindergarden! i am so excited to meet new people and maybe my first bestfriend! when i walked in my class i looked around many of the kids crying for their mommies. how could they _not _be excited to make new friends like me? then i was on the ground. i looked to see a boy wearing a helmet on me smiling, i smiled back.

"Carrrlooosss!" i heard someone scream then an older lady came up to us.

"you need to be more careful!" she said then helped us up then she turned to me.

"hi sweetie , i am , i am your teacher...and Carlos' mommy. what's your name?" i smiled carlos' mommy seemed very nice.

"i am Merceedez!" i squealed. i dont really know what that means but my mommy said i do it alot. she nodded. then i seen a girl all by herself then ran up to her after chased after Carlos some more.

"hi!" i said to the brown haired girl. she looked up at me. she looked really scared.

"h-hi.." she said then hiccuped.

"I am Merceedez, do you want to be friends?" i asked her. she shook her head then ran away. well that wasnt very nice...

"That was Alana. she lives on my street..." a voice behind me said. i turned around to see two girls, a girl with brown hair and a blonde girl who was shorter.

"hi..do you.." was all i managed to say before they ran away giggling. i sat down by a table. i felt lonely. i miss being with my older sisters and baby sister , Cloe. then a blonde boy sat next to me smiling.

"your not going to run away too are you?" i asked him. he frowned then looked confused.

"do you want me to run away?" he asked me. i shook my head.

"no! i thought kindergarden was going to be fun...but everyone doesnt like me" he looked at me.

"i like you. your nice! i am Kendall!" he said and held out his hand. i smiled. my first friend.

"I am Merceedez!" he looked at me funny. i frowned.

"Thats a very long name Mercee...cee..diz?" he tried to say my name, i laughed.

"sorry , my mommy liked my name."

"C'mon Mercee, lets go and meet some more friends." Mercee? my first nickname!

"Wait! Kendall, lets not be friends!" i said excitedly. he frowned then looked sad.

"lets be _best_ friends!" he looked up excitedly and took my hand and we joined the rest of the class.

6 years later...

me and my bestfriends, Kendall, James, Carlos and Abby were walking to school together. we were going to the _sixth_ grade! next year middle school! when we got to school we went to look what classes we got. i scanned the paper for my name.

Merceedez MacDonald... .

Carlos' mom is teaching sixth grade this year? well...if someone is to keep him in line.

"Hey! i got your mom Carlos!" i said with a lot of pipe. he jumped on my back.

"No way me too!" he said and high fived me.

"me too!" said Kendall,James and Abbey. all five of us? in one class? oh this is going to be a fun year. i looked at the rest of our class.

"oh." was all i said and the others looked at me.

"Alana is in our class...you know i've been in her class for the past six years and she doesnt like me.

"i like you...isnt that enough?"james asked and combed his hair with the comb his mom got him for his birthday. i rolled my eyes.

"i like you too Mercee!" Carlos joined in. i smiled. we walked to class.

"Okay class! as you see there are three groups of tables each with six chairs. Group one! Emily, Jenna, Kyle, Danny, Kyla and Jeffrey group two! , Alana, Georgia, Justine , Justin , alex and Zach Group three! Kendall , Mercee, Carlos, Abby , James and Logan!

everyone looked puzzled at the last name. i raised my hand.

"Yes , Mercee?"

"Who's Logan?"

smacked her head.

"Boys and girls , Logan is new and just moved here from somewhere very far away. so be nice to him! will anyone like to show him around and give him a big Minnesota welcome?" me and Kendall quickly shot ours hands up. hitting eachother in the process. play fighting of coarse.

"Okay, Kendall and Mercee...you two spend enough time together you both can show him around." we both high fived. James sat next to Abby with Carlos on her other side , me across from Abby Kendall across from James and Logan across from Carlos next to me. i turned to Logan.

"Hey , i am Merceedez," i said. he looked up at me then smiled a bit.

"Hi..i am Logan...i want to be a doctor." he said. i smiled. he was very quiet though..and he got _all_ the math problems right. he. is . a . _genuis._ i sighed with envy , then with relief when the recess bell rang. we got up and put everything in our desks. i jumped on Kendalls back, Abby on Carlos' and James running after us. me and Kendall beat all of them to the jungle gym. singing the dity rascal song. then i noticed the bully of the school , Zane picking on logan! i nudged Kendall and pointed. i went down the slide and went over to the scene.

"Zane! LEAVE LOGAN ALONE." i yelled at him. he stopped picking on him long enough to look at me. then raised an eyebrow.

"oh yeah what are _you_ going to do? your a girl!" he said the word girl like i was...nothing.

"Stop being such a giant turd , Zane!" he stepped closer.

"What did you just call me?" he asked trying to be threating.

"your.a._giant._turd. , _your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd, you look like a turd and smell like a turd!" _I sang. he was mad. came over and pushed me. oh it was _on._ i attacked him, him hitting me, me hitting him back, until came over and stopped the fight.

"What is going on? you two , office. NOW." i groaned both in pain and upset. and stormed off. the whole walk to the office Zane kept flicking my ear so i kicked his leg. he stopped. when we got to the office came in.

"Oh..hey ...beautiful day huh?" she gave me the mean teacher look. i hated it. it made me feel really bad.

"Dont try Mercee..what even happened? your such a good student."

"Zane started it!" i exclaimed. zane looked offended ,

"She sang a song about me being a giant turd!"

"Because you are!"

"am not!"

"are too!"

"ARE NOT."

"ARE TOO." then stood up.

"ENOUGH ALREADY. now ... Zane tell me your story.."

"Well...i was playing with Logan , then all a sudden Merceedez came and started calling me mean names, then sang a mean song about me _then_ she started hitting me!" he said. i rolled my eyes, dirty little liar . gave me a look.

"Mercee , is this true?" i shook my head,

"no! honest! me and Kendall were playing, then i seen Zane _picking_ on Logan _not _playing, then i called him a turd..because thats mean! and then i sang the song...then _he hit me. _then i hit him back..then you know how it all went down.. Please dont tell my mom ! i promise i will , try, to stay out of trouble! honest!" i plead. she nodded then set me free. i went back outside. my friends coming up to be wondering what happened.

"Zane got EXPELLED"i said.

"Really?" Abby said shocked. i sighed.

"no..but i wish, he only got suspended for two days."

i jumped on James' back.

"WATCH THE HAIR MERCEE." he yelled. i laughed , making Kendall laugh which is the _funniest_ thing i have ever heard, making me laugh harder make _him_ laugh harder. soon the bell rang and we all groaned. sat in my seat and then took out my notebook and started doodling some pictures. i was drawing a pikachu.

"Wow, thats really good." i jumped a bit, then seen Logan examing my little doodle.

"Thanks." i said then blushed a bit. then he shook his head.

"no i thank you! you saved me from that bully. . ." then he became quiet i again. i looked and seen James, Abby , Carlos and Kendall. oh great ! i finally get Logan out of his shell and they shoved him right back in! i ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook.

_do you want to hang out with me after school? it would be fun ! :) _

i passed it to Logan. first he just looked at it then he slowly and carefully started opening it. he started reading and then a smile spread across his face and nodded. i smiled. then i noticed what was talking about. we were doing math again. i inhaled deeply and copied what she was writing on the board.

_**Okay ! so thats the beggining of the story ! ! dont worry i will lead up to when they are famous and stuffff. but it is really fun writing when they were little :D **_

_**and i will ... somehow... add Jessica in... it think the relationships and stuff will either begin in the next chapter or the one after. . .**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) **_

_**and i may need more characters later , drop in a OC in caseee : D **_


End file.
